


Raising Theo

by Ohheyerin



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Bisexual Aaron Burr, Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Death, Father-Daughter Relationship, Hamilton References, Love, M/M, Other, the emotions after
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-07-31
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:48:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohheyerin/pseuds/Ohheyerin
Summary: Theodosia Sr.'s stomach cancer has come back for the third time. It was more vigorous and painful. This threw everyone's lives out of its normal routine.With her sudden death, Aaron has to cope with not only being a provider but also a full on the parent to his seven year old which put him under this new found pressure knowing that he is really on his own.Lucky for him a certain someone came in his life and maybe helped him get over one of the biggest and toughest moments in his life.





	1. One ~

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> This is a new story that TheoofWhereItHappens and I have been stewing up this past few weeks and we are pretty excited about it. I will be writing the odd chapter and they will write the even chapters. 
> 
> I hope you liked this?
> 
> enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song: Homesick-Dua Lipa. I feel that this fits this chapter so much so 
> 
> https://open.spotify.com/track/5E5MqaS6eOsbaJibl3YeMZ?si=YWj-ibaGTlO4CLM4lLRf9g

“And this one we made in class! Mrs. Lange said that this is one of the best drawings she had ever seen!” Theo squeaked almost shoving the paper in her mother’s face.

“Baby, why don’t you back away a little. We don’t want to make mommy more uncomfortable.” Aaron addressed moving closer to the pair.

“No, no it’s fine Aaron. She’s fine.” Theodosia said smiling at him before giving her attention back to the little firecracker. “That is a lovely painting dear. You are a talented artist.”

“Thank you, momma.” Theo giggled and set down the picture before crawling up to her mother and sat next to her showing her more things she did at school.

The knock on the door interrupted the family as the doctor stepped in. “Good afternoon everyone. How are you feeling today Mrs. Burr?” Dr. Jacky said as she slid on her gloves.

“Good. A little tired is all. “

“You have any pain today?”

“Just the same aches like always.” Jacky nods and proceeds to complete the mini-checkup.

“Alright, everything seems to be in order. The lab results should be coming in today so I’ll let you know when they are in.” With that, she left them alone again.

“Why didn’t you tell her about your stomach pain?” Aaron questioned giving her a stern look.

“Because it’s nothing for them to worry about.”

“It is when it could kill you!”

“Aaron please.” Theodosia tried but burr was already gone “We need to tell her. Like right now.”

“No! I-its my body and I don’t have to tell her. I’ve always had these pains from the two times before. I lived so it’s fine.” She scolded and pulled Theo jr closer.

“I know I just, it seems worse than before and I don’t want it to go, unnoticed baby. I’m just worried.”

“And I appreciate it but you need to stop doing that. It’s bad for your health. Besides, I’ve beaten this twice I can do it again.”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

“It seems to only get worse.” Dr. Jacky spoke to the couple later into the night.

Theo was asleep in the chair next to the bed which put Aaron at ease a little. He didn’t want to let her listen to the news they were getting right now. “By now the tumor has grown and is now more aggressive. This is also causing you to have signs of organ failure. It will soon deuterate from then on.”

It was quiet for a moment before Theodosia spoke up. “H-how much longer do I have?”

“Realistically, I would say a few weeks. Three to four or less give or take. I am so sorry. If you want we could look up some options for a hospice,” Dr. Jacky kept talking but Aaron zoned out. It felt as though all the air in his body was sucked right out of him as he stood there with an unreadable face.

 _“This can’t be happening.”_ He kept saying over and over in his head trying to absorb the information that was trying to drown him. He was brought back when Theo let out a choked sob and grabbed his hand

“This can’t be happening. No not like this! Is there anything to do? Anything at all?”

“Well, we can start with a stronger treatment but there is no guarantee that it will work.” Aaron was going to tell her to go ahead but was shocked when Theo shook her head.

“What? What do you mean no?” He said the tears gathering up in the corners of his eyes.

“I don’t want to waste the resources if I know that It will not do anything for me in the long run. It would only cause me more pain then I already am.” She sighed and gazed up at her husband before looking back at the doctor “Now what were you saying about hospice?”

 ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 “We are here today to celebrate the life and spirit of sister Theodosia Prevost Burr. She was a beautiful wife and mother who always put people first and her second even to her last breath. May God have mercy on her soul.” Pastor Bill spoke placing his hand on the casket leading people to join him in a silent prayer. Aaron took in a shaky breath as he tightens his hold on Theo’s smaller hand.

The service was small and very contained. Burr wanted everything to be perfect since this is going to be one of the last things he will do for her besides taking care of the baby. Theodosia picked out everything from the flowers to what Aaron should wear. He couldn’t believe she has had this planned out for years but he was happy she did because he did not know where to begin. He would have been swimming in debt if she didn’t already save all the money her parents would send her every couple of months. 

Theo looked up at him confused as to why he looked so broken and defeated. She really didn’t understand what exactly was going on. Sure, her father has told her that her mother was gone but with being a seven-year-old girl, she doesn’t comprehend the actual word ‘Death’ and the meaning of it. Is her mom gone for a little while and is going to come back? Or is she gone forever? All these questions kept running through her still-developing brain that it would get too much for her that she would have to tune it out and start to focus on her father and his feelings.

“Dad? Are you ok?” she asked quietly as they walked from the gravesite.

“Hm?” he hummed and looked down at his girl “Yeah baby, I’m fine.” He said giving her a small smile as he leads them to the small chapel where the repass took place. For a sad occasion, the people seemed to be celebrating with the food and the little dancefloor off to the side.

This is what Theodosia wanted. She wanted people to remember the happier moments of her short life and the joy she brought to people. That was one of her last wishes that Aaron promised to do. He sat Theo down at one of the tables where her grandparents were sitting. “Do you want some food baby?” Theo nodded but didn’t look up at him. He sighed and kissed her forehead before walking to the buffet table.

“Uh, hey Aaron.” A voice said behind the tall man startling him a little. He spun around quickly locking eyes with none other than Alexander Hamilton.

“Oh, Hi Alex?” Aaron asked questionably. He didn’t think that the man would show up so this was quite a surprise.

“I just wanted to come over and give you my condolences over your wife. From the time I have spent time with her, she was what you wanted the world to be like. Kind, compassionate, and gentle. It’s horrible that she was taken too soon.”

The grip on the paper plate tightened as the sincere words coming out of Alex’s mouth was getting to him. He has been trying to hold in his emotions until after this whole thing was over so he can grieve in peace but it seems like his feelings had other ideas. Aaron felt a tear slipped down his cheek as he looked up at the man.

“Whoa, are you ok? Did I say something wrong?”

“No, no. You didn’t do anything. In fact, you were saying the right things. The good things my wife brought to this world besides our daughter.” Burr sighed looking at his little girl chat away with her grandfather “I just don’t know what to do without her you know. We did everything like a team and now I don’t know what I am doing. I feel like I am free-balling it and it has only been a couple of weeks and I don’t want to ask for help because it would look like I am not good enough to take care of my own flesh and blood and- “

“Okay breathe.” Alex chuckled and place his hands on the older man’s shoulder and gave them a good squeeze “If you need help I am always here.”

“I-I thought you moved away?”

“Well, I have been transferred back here a few weeks ago. I just got an apartment and I’m pretty proud of it.” He said giving a lop-sided grin “You don’t have to do this alone Burr. It’s not weak to ask for help if you ask the right people.”

Alex then took a napkin and a pin he had inside his suit pocket and scribbled down a number “Give me a call if you need anything. And I do mean anything.”  He chatted and placed the napkin in Aaron’s hand.

“I-um. Thank you. I really appreciate this kind gesture.”

“It’s no problem, Aaron. I’m just giving what I can.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pretty short and everything but It was just to set up the story!
> 
> More is coming soon!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> love you 
> 
> iris


	2. 2. Pick Up Little Theo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yo, ya boi TheoofWhereItHappens finished the second chapter. Enjoy!

Getting out of work at the usual time, Hamilton made his way to the firm parking lot. Thank God for it, or else he’ll be having to the the train to work each day. Waving and calling out a few goodbyes to colleagues who where also heading home, he opened the car door though was side tracked when he saw Aaron running out of the building over to him.  
“Hey?” Alex says when he stops in front of the car. It had be a month or so since he went to the funeral. Burr hadn’t shown up to work and even some co’s were wondering if something had occurred. Alexander didn’t tell them, he didn’t felt he had the right to. It was Aaron’s decision if he wanted to tell.

“Can you do me a favor?” He asks, somewhat breathless. A hand leaned against the frame of the passenger door. Their offices where on the fourth floor and the elevators was out due to repair since some interns decided to hoke around with the emergency button wanting to fulfilling their weird urges by roleplaying a scene in there. Boy did that talk not go down well.  
“Sure what’s up?”  
“I need to stay a few hours longer, Angelica thinks she may how found more leads and we need to take it to the station. Could you pick up Theodosia for me? Her elementary school isn’t that far from here.”  
Alex smiles. “Yeah, text me the address and I’ll take her to your home.”  
“Thanks. Tell her I’ll be home soon enough.” Alex nods as Aaron hands him a spare key to his home. Alex takes it and says “I will.” He goes back inside and Alex gets in the car. Starting it up and beginning to leave the parking lot.  
After passing by the usual cafe that Alex got his morning coffee from he soon gets the text with both addresses and adds the address to the google maps on his phone.

Burr: [Thanks again Alexander.]

Ham: [Np]

Was the only reply he could type back before he needed to continue driving, not wanting to be honked at.

\--

“Hey Theodosia, remember me?” Alex asks going up to her. He had spoken with her teacher beforehand, right when the bells rang, signaling the end of the day. Not wanting to seem like a (kid person) out in public and get into trouble for trying to help a friend out.  
She looks up at him, squinting her eyes before saying, “Daddy’s partner at work. Alexie?”  
He laughs softly at that. “It’s Alexander bud,”  
“Alwandwr,”  
“Alexander,”  
“Andrew,”  
“Just call me Alex little dude,”  He stands straighter, holding back a laugh. “Aaron asked me to take you home. He had to stay a little late,”  
“Okay, can talk to him first?”  
“Uh sure kid,”  Alex takes out his phone and dials Aaron. The first words out of his mouth got Alex snorting.  
“Did something happen?”  
“No-”  
“Is she alright?”  
“Yeah but-”  
“But what?”  
“She wants to talk to you, damn dude let me talk.” Alex hands it to Theodosia.  
-  
“Hey daddy,” She says sweetly into the phone, fidgeting with her sleeve. Alex awed inside, hearing her.  
_“Hey sweetie. You okay?”_  
“Mmhm! Alex is going to take me home?”  
_“Yes Princess, I have to stay a little later than usual, sorry,”_  
“It’s ok daddy, I know you’re busy,”  
_“But, I’ll be back to make dinner okay?”_  
“And bedtime story?”  
_“Of course. I need to get going, be nice to Alexander.”_  
“I will,”  
_“Promise?”_  
“Promise! Love you dad,”  
_“Love you too Theo, bye.”_  
“Bye!”  
-  
Theodosia hangs it up before Burr could and hands it to Alexander. “Daddy said I need to be nice,” She repeats his words.  
Alex takes it. “Yeah?”  
“Yeah...can we go get ice cream?” An innocent look, as if one wasn’t already there  
“Sure-wait, does Burr let you get ice cream?”  
“Daddy,” She corrects.  
“Sorry but I’m not going to call Aaron-” He starts with a laughing smile but stops when he sees Theodosia is serious.  
“Dad,”  
“I’m not-”  
“ _Dad_ ,”

“Ok,ok. Does your _dad_ let you get ice cream?”  
“No,”  
“Then let’s just get you home.”  
“Please Mr. Hamilton?”  
“How…,” he gave the most confused look he could muster. “How can you pronounce my last name but not my first?”

“I don’t know....What does pronounce mean?” She asks looking up at him with questioning eyes.  
Alex just laughs softly. “You got a long way to go little bud.”  
“So ice cream?”  
“Eh, why not?”

“Yay!”

They leave the building, Theodosia at Alex side, skipping on the sidewalk, missing the cracks between each cement block. “You know that if you step on a crack you break your mama's back?”

“Is that so?” Alex asks back as if he never heard of it before. He looks over at her, seeing as she steps over another.  
“Yeah, I don’t step on them because I don’t wanna hurt mama.”  
“Oh,”  
“Daddy said Mama’s gonna be gone for a while. I’m going to make a cake for her when she comes back.”  
“ _Oh,_ ”  
“You repeat yourself a lot Alex,” She looks over at him but tugs at his hand when the ice cream truck parks at the front of the school. She ‘drags’ him over to it.

“Hello,” Hamilton addresses the women. He looks down at Theodosia. “What do you want?”  
“Swirl! Chocolate and vanilla! And,...in a cone!” The women smiles at her cuteness and goes to get it. She soon comes back with a small swirl and hands it to Alex. Ham then hands it to her. Letting go of her hand for a moment to get his wallet out and pay.  
They continue their way back to Alexander’s car, opening the back door for her, he holds the ice cream to let her buckle herself in before giving it back. Getting in the driver seat, he makes his way to Theo’s home. Well, Theo and Aaron’s home.

It was weird for Alexander. Theodosia and Aaron are very different from each other. He also had to make note that, yeah she was still growing up and would have to do more to follow in her father's footsteps. Being more inward, less talkative, and more qualities that defined Aaron as well- Aaron Burr.  

But, Theodosia Jr. as she was, well is, adorable in other words. Alexander couldn’t picture her to be anything like Aaron, she seemed, even as she stayed quiet at the moment, louder than a thousand air horns. Though she also did seemed more intelligent than most kids in her grade. Walking around the grade hall wasn’t a surprise when he found a majority of her names on the outside bulletin board

“Sorry Mr. Hamilton,” His thoughts interrupted as he looked in the rearview mirror. Theodosia looked up at him with a guilty look, hand dripped with ice cream and the last of the soft swirl in the seat next to her.

He cringes slightly not sure what to do. Sure he had a kid but Philp wasn’t in his custody anymore, if he was honest he hasn’t seen him since last October, during Halloween. He felt his mood drain a bit at the thought though he clears his throat and puts the smile back on. “It’s cool Theodosia, I’ll just clean it when we come to a stop, alright?”

She nods. “Can I finish the ice cream left on the cone?”  
“Of course,” He searches in the side of his car and pulls out a few Dunkin Donuts napkins he had left from the morning. He hands them to her to clean her hands before continuing to drive to her home.  

By the time they had got there, she had eaten the cone and licked away the rest of the melted ice cream. Alexander had her go inside and start on her homework, getting another text from Aaron along the lines of her being able to do it by herself. He stayed for a few more trying to clean away the almost dried stain though got most of it out, except for the smell. Though he put an air freshener that would get rid of it. Closing the door and locking it, he went inside the home.

He stood stun struck but then realization hit and he waved it away. Of course The Burrs’ home would look like this. Elegant but still hitting the pinpoint in modernization. “Alex, I need help,” Theodosia said from the kitchen counter, large enough to hold three stools and side cabinets along with cabinets hovering over. The rest with the stove, more counters, the fridge on same wall. The two other two even more cabinets and a large but beautiful sink and drying rack.  

“I’m here Theo,” Alex sat in the stool next to her and began helping with what she needed.

\--

The click to the front door echoed to the living room. Alex shhed Burr to keep Theodosia from waking up, knowing she had stayed up way longer than she needed to for Aaron. Burr motioned for the kitchen and Alex followed after him, taking quiet steps but seemed useless to the creaky floors.

Aaron places his messenger bag on the counter, along with his over coat. “I got her Wendy’s if you don’t mind.” Alex starts looking over at him as he leaned against the kitchen entrance.  
“What?” He asks confused at first.

“Ya know, the fast food place.”

“Oh, that’s fine; it’s my fault anyways, I come later than usual.”  
“How was it?”  
Aaron stayed quiet before saying, “What?”  
Alex got the message, the man was tired. Chuckling again, he pats him on the back. “Get some rest Burr, ah well, I guess I should call you Aaron from now on right?”

“If you want, though you shouldn’t feel obligated to.”  
“I should start to shouldn’t I? Would be weird to just do this for you and keep calling you _Burr_ ,”

“Sorry, you shouldn’t need to do this everyday. Just with the case and everything coming together and when it shouldn’t-doesn’t make sense...ugh,” He stands straight and holds back a yawn. “You should head home, it’s almost twelve and even I need some rest. Alex do me a favor?”  
“Sure,”  
“Don’t stay up till three again, we really need everyone focus for tomorrow. We found a few things that are going...to take a while.” He sighs quietly and led Alexander to the front door, both quiet not to wait the littlest one in the room.

 

“Night, Aaron.”

  
“Sleep well, Alexander.”


	3. Three~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A date but not a date if you catch my drift

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI  
> ohheyerin here and I just wanted to say how sorry I am that it has taken me this long to write this ugh, I have been so busy would not believe. 
> 
> but I am here now and I hope you enjoy this chapter!!! It's kind of like the official date chapter but not hehe
> 
> song: company -Justin Bieber https://open.spotify.com/track/61uyGDPJ06MkxJtHgPmuyO?si=w4jP2V1iStKq2FAh2HMC3A

 

It had been a couple of weeks since Alex has been helping Aaron out with Theo. To say that the man was grateful was an understatement. With him dealing with the leftover hospital bills to him catching up on filing his backed-up cases since he took some time off to recover.

Alex has been there every step of the way. He did simple things like pick up Theo from school or help grocery shop. In a strange way he enjoyed doing these things. Alex could not even remember the last time he has felt this close to people. Probably since college but somehow this seemed different.

It felt like he was of some importance, almost like he was a dad of some sorts. The fondness that he felt for Theo was growing stronger with every passing day. He could say the same thing about Aaron but alas, that is for another day.

“Alexander?” a voice said followed by knock at the opened office door. The tired looking man glanced up and plastered a small smile on his face when he noticed who it was “Aaron! It’s good to see you! Come in, come in!” he gestured moving some papers to the side of his desk.

Aaron returned the smile and took a seat across from Alex. “What can I do you for?”

“Well, I just wanted to, you know, thank you for helping me out. It has taken so much off my shoulders and I really appreciate it.” He sheepishly said feeling his neck heat up in a blush.

“Oh It is no problem! I like spending time with the little one and making your life a little easier is what I promised I would do.” Alex shrugged making it seem like what he was doing wasn’t such a big deal, which to him it wasn’t.

“It’s still important to me and I am very grateful. I was wondering if I could at least return the favor. Like take you to dinner or take you on a shopping spree? I don’t know, I just feel like I need to repay you somehow.”

“That’s not really necessary-“

  “But I want to! Please it is the least I could do. Please? I feel bad that you are doing all these kind things for me and I can’t return the favor!” Burr pleaded causing Alex to place his hands-on top of Aaron’s.

“Hey, hey.  Calm down, will you?” he chuckled “You don’t have to, but If you want to do something, I guess dinner would suffice.” He smiled rubbing his thumbs over the back of Burr’s hand.

The man let out a sigh of relief as his shoulders slumped “Thank you. This really means a lot.”

~~~~~~~~

“The numbers of me and everyone that knows Theo is on the fridge. Make sure she gets a bath and takes her allergy medicine right before she goes to bed.  It is very important that she does. Also, don’t give her anymore sugar after she has had her dessert or else she will be up all night and she has girl scouts in the morning so she can’t be up past her bed time which is 8:30 on the dot! Not a minute later-“

“Aaron, please! We got this!” Laf said stopping Burr before he muttered even more “Yeah! This isn’t our first rodeo. We know how to keep someone alive.” Herc affirmed slinging his arm around his boyfriend,

“Maybe this is a bad idea…”

“What Hercules is trying to say, you go and have fun on your date, everything will be in order when you arrive home.”

“It’s not a date.”

“And I have a third nipple. Just hurry up and get going! We’re fine.” Herc sighed causing Laf to snicker besides him.

“Fine. Let me just say goodbye to Theo.” He said rolling his eyes and walked to the little girl’s room. “Baby?” he called out as he opened the door. The girl looked up from the tablet she was playing a game on. Usually this would be the time where she would be doing her homework but since it was Friday night, she could postpone it to Sunday.

“Yes poppa?” she beamed up at him warming his heart. “I’m about to leave now and I need you to be on your best behavior for your uncles. Can you do that?” Theo nodded her head making Aaron smile and kiss her forehead “That’s my girl. I’ll be back soon.”

“Ok.”

With a wave he closed her door and walked back the front putting  on his dress coat, slipping on his shoes,  and clipped on his cuff links. “Alright I’m off.” He called out to the living room where the pair was sitting on the couch watching tv.

“Good luck!”

“Hope you score!”

“I hate you both.” Aaron muttered closing the door behind him.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

He pulled up to Alex apartment in no time. Quickly parking the car and walking into the building.

 

Burr is the word~

**Hey. I’m here. Do you want me to come up there or are you gonna meet me in the lobby?**

Sent at 6:35 pm

 

 

 Hammock stand ~

 

_No need to come up here. I’ll just meet you in the lobby._

Sent at 6:38

 

Soon after that the ding of the elevator captured his attention as a very dashing Alexander walked out. He was in a burgundy slick suit that hugged him in all the right places. His hair was in half bun giving him a younger look. This took Aaron by surprise as he looked rather dashing to say the least. “Hey,” Alex said once he neared Burr. “You clean up nice.”

“Thank you?” Aaron questioned not knowing if he should be flattered or offended. This cause Alex to let out a small laugh and shake his head “You’re welcome.” Without another word, the pair walked to Aaron’s car and got in “So, where are you taking me?” Alex hummed as he scrolled through Facebook on his phone. “It is a surprise.” He spoke letting a little smile fall on his lips

Alex turned slightly and gave the older man a pointed look “What?”

“Really? A surprise?”

“Yes! I wanted to make this good. You know, an appreciation dinner needs to be the best.” Burr said shyly “Oh for sure.” Alex chuckled before making Aaron to join in before a comfortable silence fell on them.

They soon made it to their destination “Anchor?” Alex asked as he closed the passenger door as he read the sign that shined above them. It was in the outskirts of the New York Harbor. A tiny place that seemed like it was some sort of mom and pop restaurant. “Yeah, I thought you would like this since you like seafood so much. I-if you don’t want to eat here its fine we can choose something else!”

“No, no it’s quite alright! This is cute.”

“Yeah? Well Lafayette recommended it to me. Says its great atmosphere or whatever that means.” Aaron mumbled causing Alex to chuckled as they made their way into the restaurant.

“Hello! Welcome to anchor! Will it be just you two?” a perky little lady asked already grabbing two menus. “Yes, two is fine.” Aaron said causing the lady to smile and motion for the pair to follow her.

She placed him them at a table that had a wonderful window view that set the mood just right. Maybe Laf was right with his advice to go here. “A waiter should be with you shortly.” The lady said before leaving the two men alone.

“This is nice.” Alex spoke first glancing around like he was impressed with the décor.

“Yeah, it is.” Aaron smiled before viewing the menu. It was quiet for a minute while they looked over the menu. Both didn’t know what to say as they couldn’t seem to find a way how to break the ice.

“So,” Alex cleared his throat deciding they he should have at least start the conversation “What are you getting?” Aaron set down the folder and gave Alex his full attention. “Well I was thinking about the roasted salmon with potatoes and green bean. What are you thinking of?”

“Oh, you know something simple like the seafood linguine.” The shorter man shrugged with a small smile tugging on his lips. “You sure you don’t want anything more extravagant? It’s my treat.” He tried to say but Alex just shook his head “Naw, it’s fine. I like this. It’s one of my favorite dishes after all.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, my mom used to make it for me when I was little. It is one the few memories I have of her.” He said looking down picking at his fingernails. The air felt a little denser after he let those words float in the air. Aaron opened his mouth to say something but was interrupted when the waiter came along. The pair quickly gave their orders along with a bottle of Stella Rosa black.

The conversation picked up after the waiter went away. They talked about their different work cases, Theo and her crazy stories she likes to them, and so much more. They soon get their food and wine and settle into a m ore pleasant conversation. Alex talks more about the past years he was out of Aaron’s life and the experiences he went through. Aaron told him about Theo and how she was when she was little and when her mother was around. It was…bittersweet to think about her. It did hurt to think about her however, remembering the good, irreplaceable memories will always put a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest.

The wound on his heart is still fresh but as time moves on it is starting to heal. Which is what Theodosia wanted in the end.

 They soon finished their dinner and Aaron successfully payed for the food even though Alex tried to persuade him to let pay for his meal, but he stuck to his word saying that he owes him for taking care of his little one. It was late by the time he brought Alex back to his apartment

“Thank you for tonight.” Alex beamed once Aaron placed the car in park.

“S’no problem. I should be thanking you for helping me out and stuff.” Aaron blushed scratching the back of his head.

“You really help me in situations when I almost reached my breaking point. After,” he took a pause licking his lips as the tears started to fill up in the corners of his eyes. “After Theodosia left, I didn’t know what to do with myself let alone my child. I completely locked up once it all became real that she was gone. I knew I had a responsibility as a provider and a father but I just…couldn't. I know that sounds pathetic, but I just couldn’t bring myself to face the day.”

"Aaron, you know that what you were or are feeling is not pathetic. If anything, you are stronger than some people. Some would not have bounced back as you have and that is important for you to remember. You don’t need to apologize for being human, it’s ok to wallow in your pain. The point of the matter is that you knew that you had another person to take care of and you pushed that forward.  That’s admirable, Aaron. Remember that.” Alex said placing his hand on his shoulder and giving it a squeeze.

Aaron took a shaky breath and looked Alex in the eyes giving him the smallest of nods “Thanks.”

“No prob bob.” The brown-haired man beamed with a toothy grin. “well, thank you for the dinner even though you didn’t need to.”

“Oh, shush it was nothing.” He laughed giving Alex a little shove. “Yeah,” he said giving a little laugh as he started to open the door. “I’ll see you on Monday, ok?”

“Uh, yeah. I’ll see you Monday.” He smiled small and got one in return before Alex got out of the car and disappeared from Aaron’s field of vison. He let out a sigh and started up the car before driving in the direction of his house.

Maybe this whole ‘parenting alone’ may not be so bad after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hoped you liked this?? I know its boring and kind of short bleh 
> 
> comments and kudos fuel the process if you would be so kind :)
> 
> See you next time!!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you like this!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
